


Garage Shenanigans

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Motorcycle Sex, NSFW, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud and Yazoo get up to some fun in the garage.





	Garage Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I am still bad at summaries.  
> Written for a NSFW Starter Sentence Prompt on Tumblr. “I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?”

Cloud barely paused in what he was doing, continuing to move on Fenrir as he responded. “This is not the place, Yazoo.”

He heard the other man sigh behind him, Yazoo moved closer to where Cloud was knelt next to Fenrir before speaking. “We can be quick,” Yazoo promised, moving close enough to sink his fingers into blond hair. “You can get right back to your bike once we’re done.”

Cloud took a steadying breath, trying to ignore the sensation of long fingers moving through his hair. “Yaz,” he started but the long-haired remnant cut him off before he could continue.

“You could just bend me over Fenrir,” Yazoo suggested in a husky voice, dropping down to his knees to press against Cloud’s back. “Use me until you’re satisfied.” Long fingers pressing against his scalp, caused pleasant shivers to run up his spine. “Or throw me to the ground and destroy my back.”

The last few words were purred directly into his ear before Yazoo nuzzled his face into his neck, breath fanning across his skin.

Cloud groaned softly, giving the other more access to his neck as he wound his arm around a slim waist. He tightened his grip and pulled Yazoo into his lap, pressing his lips to the other’s.

Yazoo hummed contently, winding his arms around Cloud’s neck to pull them closer together. He opened his mouth soon after, sliding his tongue against the swordsman’s leisurely.

He pulled away after a few moments, looking down at Cloud with heavy-lidded eyes. “I like this to,” he breathed, rocking down against the swordsman. “This could definitely work.”

Cloud huffed softly, tightening his grip on the other’s waist. He shifted under Yazoo, feeling long legs tighten around his hips as he stood to his feet. “I thought you wanted me to bend you over Fenrir?” He asked with a teasing smile.

Yazoo fixed him with a considering look before releasing the grip his legs had on his waist and standing in front of Cloud. “It’s a thought I’ve had,” he admitted, leaning back against Fenrir. “I really want to try it.”

“I’ll try not to disappoint then,” Cloud promised, leaning in to press Yazoo against the side of the bike as he reattached their mouths. One of his hands moved from the other’s waist to the band of his pants, sliding his hand beneath the fabric to rest against warm skin.

Yazoo pressed into his hand with a pleased sound, breaking away from Cloud’s mouth with a groan as he curled his hand around his length. His hand fisted in blond spikes as the swordsman turned his attention to his throat, nipping at the pale flesh with his teeth.

Cloud ran his hand over the other’s cock, his other hand moving under the plain button-up Yazoo was wearing to press fingers against far-too-pale flesh. He felt the gunner press into his hands, hips rutting desperately into the hand he had curled around his cock.

He pulled away from the slighter male suddenly, gaining a disappointed sound as he removed his hands from the other’s flesh. He looked down at Yazoo for a moment, taking in the hazy-green eyes and the way he was leaning heavily against Fenrir.

A slim hand reached out for him, displeased by his distance.

Cloud took the hand in his own, pressing his lips to the skin and drawing an exasperated sigh from the other. He gave the other a soft smile at the sound, pulling him forward with the grip he had on his hand.

Yazoo looked up at him curiously but Cloud spun him around quickly before he could say anything, pressing his front against Fenrir’s side. Cloud pressed against Yazoo’s back, pressing his mouth to the pale neck in front of him and drawing shivers from the gunner.

Cloud felt the other press back into him, thrusting back against his cock. “Come on, Cloud,” Yazoo breathed, groaning when he sunk his teeth in his neck. “Don’t tease,” he pleaded.

Cloud pulled away from Yazoo’s throat to take in the other’s appearance. Long silver-grey hair hung over the other’s face, obscuring his lust-blown eyes and the high flush on his cheeks. His hands were braced on the bike in front of him, stark white on the polished, dark metal, finger clenching to get a better grip.

“I’ve got you,” Cloud muttered, nuzzling against the fine hairs covering the back of Yazoo’s neck. He pulled away in order to lower their pants enough to free their lengths, he ran his hand over the gunner’s length, thrusting his own against the cleft of the other arse.

He raised his free hand to pale lips, pressing his fingers into the wet cavern. He continued to run his other hand over the other’s length, spreading the pre-cum beading at the head and drawing a muffled moan from Yazoo.

He pulled his fingers from the other’s mouth a few moments later, once he thought they were wet enough and began to spread the Yazoo enough to be able to enter him.

He halted the moment of the hand on the other’s length, drawing a whine from the gunner and focused his attention on his other hand, spreading the other without hurting him. Yazoo pressed back into his hand, shifting to look at Cloud over his shoulder.

Cloud met the other’s movement, pressing their mouths together in an open kiss as he pressed his last finger inside him. He swallowed Yazoo’s groan as he resumed the movement of his other hand.

He removed his hand when Yazoo was spread enough, quickly slickening his own length before guiding himself into the other. They both groaned when he pushed inside, pausing to give the gunner a chance to adjust.

Yazoo pushed back against him after a few moments, signalling that he was ready for him to move. Cloud panted softly into the other’s ear as he started to move, slowly gaining a rhythm as he fucked him.

He matched the rhythm of his hand with his thrusts, gripping Yazoo’s hip with his free hand as he slowly increased his speed.

It was over quickly, Yazoo spilling over his hand with a low noise as he emptied inside him with a groan. They remained there for several minutes, resting against each other as they got their breath back under control.

Yazoo recovered first, flexing under him and turning to nuzzle Cloud’s cheek with his own, chest rumbling with a pleased sound. He hissed as Cloud pulled himself free, shifting under him with a grumble.

Cloud ran his hand along the other’s spine, listening to the purr Yazoo released. They needed to move, clean themselves up before someone else returned and found them like this.

Yazoo shifted against his hand, pressing back into his warmth with a soft sigh. He supposed they could wait a bit.


End file.
